digimon xsword
by msica10
Summary: this is a new story i came up with i am going to write it a little different but i have six chapter so tell me after the six chapter to write more if you want it
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Sword-X

CHAPTER ONE

HEY MATT YELLS KYLE(THE COMPUTER GUY)WE GOT SOMEONE NEW ON OUR SITE

WHO Matt says (the leader of the group)

I don't know but we should watch out for him he did something weird i will tell you later but you have to call everyone elese

ok (types some numbers in)

zane (the crazyone) whats up

can you get on the computer

yey can you yels kyle (yelling problem)

zane who was that

me kyle we are on a three way call

really i have never been on one

ok never mind can you get on the computer

no my little brothers on

matt -kick him off

ok (hear screams in the back ground) ok on now what

get on our site and get curtis(the on that thinks hes the coolest) over there

ok i will

(zane hangs up)

ok why do we have to get everyone on our site

well he did something weird

what

he installed five eggs on the chat box

but theres only four of us

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Sword-X CHAPTER TWO

MATT - what do you meen eggs and there is four of us

kyle-take a look

holy what is that(hear zane beeping in matt makes it a three way call again)

zan and curtis-what is that on the chat box

kyle and matt-they are eggs the new guy installed them some how

kyle-are we all loged on

everyone-yeah

kyle-i am to

?-hello everyone you need a key to unlock the eggs the key is in your heart

everyone-somebodys talking to us threw the phone

?-my name is angemon we must ulock the eggs click on them and say digimon are reall i will ulock the final one (matt clicks on the one that was black and yellow)

(kyle clicks on the red and black one)

(zane clicks on the white and red one)

(curtis clicks on the black and purple one)

(angemon appears on the screen and shoves a staff in the gray egg)

everyone-what the a sing on the computer said digiport

angemon-go get every thing you need

everyone-lets hurry

END OF CHAPTER TWO

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Sword-X

CHAPTER THREE

matt-every one call me in on hour thats when we will go

everyone-ok

(matt runs into his room grabs clothes then to his fridge for food then to the liveing room for his sword then his storage room for tent backpack and sleeping bag so he can put all the stuff in it)

one hour later

(phone rings matt answers it)

everyone-ok all ready

Kyle-i have food a sleeping bag and thats all i could get can i share a tent with someone

zane curtis-we dont have one

matt-dont worry i have a six man we can all sleep in it everyone ready to go to the digital world lets go

(everyone cliked on the sing a digivice that matched the colors of the egg came out of the screen)

Angemon-point them to the screen and say digiport open

everyone-digport open

the digital world

(digimon poped out of the grass and started running towards them)

(they whereblackagumon,guilmon,  
>gomamon,blackgabumon)<p>

END OF CHAPTER THREE

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Sword-X

Chapter four

avryone-holy what are those

bkagumon-where digimon i am sure you know who we are

matt-yeah

angemon-everyone come with me i whant you to meet lord ulforce vedramon

ulforce vedramon-I am glad ou came digidestins but your group is inparticail

matt-what how can our group be inparctial

curtis-well maybe we have a missing digimon

avryone-here

ulforcvedramon-no i mean four missing children

(big crash alot of smoke and fire)

ulforce vedramon-the only hint i can give you i that they are girls and one likes gatomon ,renamon,and biyomon, and one of the mad up there own they dont know its a digimon yet but it is a acorn locking digmon with now arms and mouth

belphemon-kill the digidestins

(all the digimon rush in)

ulforcevedramon-go back to your world bring your digimon

(crash all fall out of the computers they whent in on)

bkagumon-what happend

matt-i have no idea

bk agumon-by the way my name is black agumon you can call be bkagumon for short

(hear someone coming up the stairs)

matt-get in there(starts shoveing bkagumon in his closet)

matts mom-I haerd acomotion so calmdown

matt- (holding his closet shut) ok mom

(bkagumon falls out of the closet after matts mom leaves lookin very tired)

bk agumon-can we go to sleep now

matt-yeah that sounds good

end of chapter four

to be continude 


End file.
